


Are you afraid?

by PinkHeadphones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHeadphones/pseuds/PinkHeadphones
Summary: Dear diary,Today I met the most peculiar person with the saddest history.





	Are you afraid?

Are you afraid?

Dear diary,  
Today I met someone very peculiar, I was walking in the school hallways when I saw him.

He never wears anything but black, a lot of the new students gossip about him and say things like: ‘Does he go to a funeral all year or something’.  
But the older students don’t care he’s there or not, because he doesn’t talk to anybody and he always has his headphones on.

While I was walking and wondering about all this, I got curious and I wanted to talk to him.  
So I walked up to him and said “Hi, this may seem weird but would you want to talk for a while?”.  
To my surprise he didn’t get awkward and just simply said “I would love to”.  
And just like that, I was sitting on a couch with him, in the big empty school library.

He started and asked “What do you want to talk about?”. I said “Anything is fine with me, I just thought you were very intriguing, and I have heard a lot of things about you, so I want to get to know the real you”.   
At this he looked a little surprised, “That is very nice of you, normally I wouldn’t talk to anyone because I know what they think of me, but you seem genuinely curious, so ask me anything you want to know”.   
“I always wondered why you always wear black, and I don’t mean to offend you but it just seems a bit boring the whole year with the same color”. “I wear it all year to remember my mother, who passed away two years ago, she loved black and said it made her feel confident in herself. And after a year of mourning her death, I came up with the idea to always wear black for her, so no one forgets what an amazing person she was”.

“I’m sorry for your loss, don’t mind me asking but, how did your mother die?”.  
“It’s fine I don’t mind you asking, she had Alzheimer's disease which isn’t as uncommon at fifty-six as you would think”. 

“It started with not being able to form simple sentences, I just thought it was because of work stress, how I hoped it would be after it got worse”.   
“When it did get worse we went to see a doctor and he diagnosed her with Alzheimer's disease”. Sometimes I would catch her looking at me, with a certain look in her eyes as if she didn’t know who I was, or what I was doing in her house”.

“Stop me if you think I’m prying too much, but did something happen to her? because it rarely occurs that Alzheimer's disease is the cause of someone’s death”.

He sighed and continued “She was out walking alone on a cold day and wore too thin clothing when she went out of the house, and on top of that she got lost and couldn’t find her way back home. Unfortunately, I was at school when she went out, otherwise I would have gone with her to make sure she was okay.   
But when I got back from school she wasn’t at home and I had no idea where she had gone, so I called the police to find her, and I went out to search for her as well. But as it got darker we still couldn’t find her but we kept searching throughout the night, it wasn’t until next morning we found her. She was in the middle of the meadows laying on her back, completely frozen. She had lied down thinking it was her bed and gone to sleep while it was freezing and in her sleep she died of hypothermia”.

“And what about your father, how did he react?”. If it was even possible the look in his eyes got even darker and he said “I wouldn’t know because he walked out on us when I was little, I don’t even remember what he looked like”.   
“That must be awful, not having a father and then losing your mother”.   
“It is, and I get a lot of questions from people who want to know if I’m going to be okay, but honestly I don’t think I’ll ever be as happy as before her death. Because it may sound weird, but she really was the light of my life, and without light you can’t grow”. 

I needed a few moments to process everything I had heard and neither of us said anything.  
Then he continued “I would do anything to see her face once again, happy and smiling as she always was, then I’m sure I could die happily”.

“Are you afraid of dying?”.  
He looked me in the eyes for the first time in the conversation and said “No I’m not afraid, because I have nothing left to live for, the only thing keeping me from ending it all, is remembering how she wanted me to live a fulfilling life in which I could accomplish everything I wanted”.

I felt like we both needed a hug so I held out my arms and waited for him to accept my embrace. We were interrupted by the librarian after two minutes of intense hugging. Telling us to go home because she needed to close up.

When we got all of our stuff and prepared to go home after a long and heavy day, we exchanged phone numbers to contact each other for another long talk, and as we said our goodbyes he said:  
“I hope we can have another nice talk like this, but if we do I hope I can get to know you a little better”.  
“That would certainly be nice, see you tomorrow at school?”  
“Sure”.

And as he walked away I was sure I could hear him say: “Are you afraid of anything?”.

And that dear diary,  
was my encounter with the most peculiar person ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work,  
> again please give me some constructive criticism, English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry if I made any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
